cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Klonopin
New Pacific Order Klonopin, is a member of the New Pacific Order and became a Councillor in November 2008. Truely a model Pacifican and an exmple of how quickly dedicated members can reach their potential within Pacificas' efficient and benovlent embrace, his story starts long before he became a member of the NPO. Early Life After being involved in another web based strategy game he saw a couple members discussing CyberNations which resulted in ten members joining and starting an alliance in CN. It was never meant to be anything serious. None of them really knew how to play. It would be something that took 10 minutes out of our day. On 30/Oct/2007, Klonopin's nation, “Bored at Work” was created. True to their word they started a little alliance of their own, which went well for about a week but players began to get bored with the pace of CyberNations. The alliance began to fall apart and the self appointed leader decided to merge with a larger alliance, that new alliance merged with another larger alliance, and that alliance merged. This patter went one for several months. With Klonopin joining 6 or 7 new alliances, never feeling that he had found a home. With no community to be part of his CyberNations experience was very slow, every week or so, he would login, collect taxes and buy infrastructure. The final straw was getting merged into yet another new alliance. As the only one of the original ten still playing CyberNations he didn’t know a soul and this new alliance even had the nerve to ask for 3mil and 50 tech to one of the leadership to gain full membership. Joining the NPO Finally, Klonopin went looking for a new alliance, somewhere to call home. "I had never received a recruitment letter. I was always in an alliance. Really didn’t know where to start." But his nation was 9 months old, he had put some time into this game, and didn’t want to just give up. After reading the alliance names in CyberNations he noticed an alliance named New Pacific Order, originally drawn to was simply drawn to the name because he lives in the Pacific Northwest. After a Google search for “New Pacific Order” Klonopin found the NPO's "amazing" web page and thought that is was very well put together unlike the Usual game based alliances’ web pages. After looking further into the New Pacific Order finding the charter online; he was sold and went right to the forums and applied. On Jul 30 2008, Klonopin submitted his application, it seemed to take days to get approved and off to the academy. "I was so excited about being a member; I completed the exam within two hours of signing into the academy. The next day my test was returned to me with a passing grade of 92%. I made it! I was a member. A whole new world opened to me."' In his own word on joining: "The forums were huge. I had a lot of reading to-do. I read everything I could get my hands on. I spend two weeks just reading and absorbing this new family I belonged too. The more I read and learned about NPO, the more I wanted to be a part of this group. I didn’t want to be a member that sat on the sidelines. I wanted to be involved. With all the other games I played, I didn’t have this desire. I would be involved, but I wasn't truly involved." NPO Career After attending the “Pacific Job Fair” Klonopin chose to look into a couple of jobs which looked interesting to him, including Military Command, The Praetorian Guard, The Academy Staff, and The Recruiting Department. He excelled at recruiting and also joined the Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order, working in the trenches to show his worth and few weeks later joined the Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order. Klonopin received a nomination to run for a position on the Council in October and was surprised given that he had only been a member of the NPO for less than three months. He was elected to a position on the Council and began his two month term on November 2008. When asked the question, “Which position did you enjoy most and why?” Klonopin answers "I have really enjoyed all of them. The NPO is a very unique organization compared to other internet groups I have belonged too. The NPO judges members not on their popularity but on their work ethic and drive to improve NPO. In a past alliances CN, I was denied a position because the other guy had more forum posts". "I have no specific goals for NPO. I still aspire to work in Military intelligence and Military Command. I will go where I am needed. I am just enjoying the ride." Since this was originally written, I have been hired into Military Command as Beta NCO and into Military Intelligence as a Field agent. I currently (3/11/09) server New Pacific Order as: 1: Praetorian Guard 2: Beta NCO 3: Field Agent for Military Intelligence 4: A new member mentor 5: Star Guard 6: Military and Economy Advisor to other CN alliances Category: Member of New Pacific Order